In recent years, there have been greater expectations for display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, to provide a larger display region for displaying images and a narrower non-display region (frame region) surrounding the display region, or, in other words, a narrower frame. In many cases, such display devices are provided with a front plate made of a transparent material such as glass or resin on the front surface of the display panel for the purpose of protecting and reinforcing the display panel.
For example, Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-34289 discloses a display device capable of providing a narrower and thinner frame. The display device described in Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-34289 is configured such that a mounting frame is adhered to the periphery of the back surface of the front frame (front plate) with a double-sided tape. Mounted on the mounting frame via a mounting member is a back chassis, on which a light guide plate, a light source, optical sheets (the preceding three items constituting a backlight), and a panel unit (a display panel) are disposed.
According to this configuration, the mounting member, which is locked to the mounting frame, is fixed on the back surface of the back chassis, and the fixed portion is not viewable from the front side. This allows the frame region used for mounting members to be smaller than in a display device with a conventional configuration, in which the front frame is mounted via bosses formed in the frame region. In addition, the configuration also allows the frame to be thinner since bosses do not need to be formed.